The Past's Darkest Hour
by Ryuamakusa4eva
Summary: Kutinggalkan Inaba dan detik demi detik kuhabiskan untuk mencari mu, sosok saudara kandung yang kucari, hanya untuk terbawa ke masa lalu dan bertarung bersebelahan denganmu.
1. Chapter 1

**THE PAST'S DARKEST HOUR**

**A P3xP4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: Kutinggalkan Inaba dan detik demi detik kuhabiskan untuk mencari mu, sosok saudara kandung yang kucari, hanya untuk terbawa ke masa lalu dan bertarung bersebelahan denganmu.**

**Disclaimer: ...kalo Persona 4 punya gua, udah pasti Souji x Naoto itu canon pairing kayak Minato x Aigis! XDDD**

**A/N: **** Karena cerita ini dipindah ke Persona Series, gua sedikit edit cerita ini, hanya sedikit koreksi/tambahan deskripsi, hehe.**

* * *

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar dari seorang perempuan berambut biru, perempuan itu, yang memiliki nama Naoto Shirogane sedang membereskan barang-barang yang ada diruangan Kakeknya.

Saat ini Kakeknya sedang berada diluar negeri untuk mengerjakan sebuah pekerjaan detektifnya, mengingat hal ini perempuan detektif itu menghela nafasnya lagi.

"...Senpai baru saja pergi...sekarang Kakek yang pergi..." gumam Naoto sambil sedikit mencibirkan bibir bawahnya layaknya seorang gadis kecil.

Tanpa disadari dia sedikit menyenggol sebuah file yang berada di meja, perempuan itu sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ada suara jatuh, dia langsung menoleh kearah suara jatuh itu untuk melihat benda apa yang jatuh.

Satu alisnya langsung naik ketika dia melihat file yang jatuh itu, dia membungkuk dan mengambilnya, dia perhatikan baik-baik file yang berisi dokumen-dokumen yang terlihat sudah lama itu.

'...Lumayan tua...dari kertasnya...kuperkirakan kira-kira umurnya sekitar 10-12 tahun...hmm...dan ada juga dokumen yang masih baru...' pikir Naoto.

Karena rasa ingin tahunya yang sedikit besar, dia baca dokumen-dokumen itu.

...Lalu matanya terbelalak.

"...Ini..."

_'Naoto Shirogane: anak angkat'_ adalah yang tertera di dokumen itu, lalu dia baca kertas lanjutannya, tertulis disana dengan huruf-huruf besar 'Kirijou Group', perempuan detektif itu lalu melihat sebuah foto seorang pria, yang anehnya, mirip sekali dengannya.

Nama 'Minato Arisato' tertera di dokumen itu, perempuan detektif itu meihat banyak tulisan tangan yang dia kenali sebagai tulisan Kakeknya, dan ada beberapa tulisan-tulisan yang membuatnya tersentak kaget.

_'Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan, sama persis dengan Naoto'_

_'Tatsumi Port Island adalah tempatku menemukan gadis malang itu'_

_'Seorang keluarga Arisato masih belum ditemukan'_

_'Mungkinkah dia sanak keluarga Naoto yang sebenarnya?'_

Semua itulah tulisan-tulisannya.

"A-apa...? Ti..tidak mungkin..! J-Jadi aku...?"

Perempuan detektif itu terdiam, lalu dia melihat kearah kalendar. 'libur masih panjang...' pikirnya sambil membaca kembali dokumen-dokumen itu, terutama yang kertasnya masih terlihat sedikit baru. Lalu dia baca tempat dokumen yang berisi tempat 'Minato Arisato' bersekolah, perempuan detektif itu menyipitkan matanya, dia tutup file itu dan berlari keluar dari ruangan kerja Kakeknya dengan membawa file itu.

"Naoto-sama? anda terlihat buru-buru...ada apa?" perempuan detektif itu menengok kearah datangnya suara, untuk menemukan sekretaris Kakeknya, Yaskushiji.

"Ah, Yaskushiji-san! aku akan pergi ke Port Island, bilang Kakek kalau dia tanya ya! aku ada urusan penting!" kata Naoto sebelum pergi berlarian menuju kamarnya.

Yakushiji bingung akan sikap perempuan detektif itu. "E-eh..?"

* * *

'Baik, barang-barang sudah rapi, file itu juga sudah ada didalam tas, ini saatnya berangkat, kereta yang menuju Tatsumi Port Island itu kalau tidak salah berangkatnya tidak lama lagi!' pikir perempuan detektif itu sambil mengangkat tasnya yang berisi baju-baju dan perlengkapan lainnya.

Dia menoleh kearah cermin yang ada dikamarnya untuk memastikan dia terlihat rapi, baju yang dia pakai adalah Turtleneck Sweater berwarna hitam, dengan jaket Double-Breasted berwarna biru tua, celana panjang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan, sepatu berwarna biru tua, syal berwarna hitam melingkar dilehernya, dan tidak lupa, topi Newsboy Cap berwarna biru tuanya yang adalah topi favorit yang selalu dia pakai.

Setelah itu dia berlari keluar dari kamarnya, dengan cepat perempuan detektif itu menuruni tangga, berjalan ke pintu depan, memakai sepatunya, dan berlarian keluar rumah menuju pemberhentian bus.

Sesampainya di sana, dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengusap keringatnya, tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Oh...Naoto-kun?" perempuan detektif itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara, dia melihat kakak kelasnya yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam dan memakai bando merah yang bernama Yukiko Amagi.

"Ah...halo Yukiko-senpai."

Perempuan berambut hitam itu melirik kearah tas yang perempuan detektif itu bawa, dia lalu menaikan satu alisnya. "...Itu tas yang cukup besar untuk menginap selama satu minggu...kamu mau kemana Naoto-kun?" tanyanya.

Naoto menggaruk pipinya, "Uhm...aku ada urusan..."

"Pekerjaan? Di luar kota ya?"

"Be..begitulah...karena itu aku harus ke Stasiun Yasoinaba..."

Yukiko tersenyum. "Ya sudah, kita sama-sama saja sekalian, toh, aku juga mau pulang, Amagi Inn dan Stasiun Inaba kan searah." perempuan detektif itu hanya mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian busnya pun datang, perempuan detektif itu dan perempuan calon manager Amagi Inn masuk kedalam bus itu, di dalam sana, mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Naoto duduk tepat di sebelah jendela, perempuan detektif itu hanya memfokuskan matanya keluar jendela dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya, Yukiko yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"kamu...terlihat senang...apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Perempuan detektif itu menoleh kearah Yukiko, senyumannya sedikit melebar sebelum dia menoleh kearah jendela lagi.

"Aku...menemukan seseorang..." jawabnya dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut dan penuh arti, matanya terlihat sayu, senyumannya terlihat semakin melembut. Yukiko yang melihat reaksi ini cukup terkejut, belum pernah dia melihat gadis ini tersenyum selembut ini, rasa penasaran menderanya, namun entah kenapa merasa ini adalah hal yang privat, sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Naoto menghela nafasnya, dia tutup matanya dan pria yang ada di dokumen itu terbayang dipikirannya, perempuan detektif itu membayangkan sosok kakak yang penuh kasih sayang, sosok kakak yang akan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Perasaan senang menjalar keseluruh tubuh seorang Naoto Shirogane, dia tidak sabar untuk menemukan 'kakak'nya ini, walau masih belum pasti, tapi perempuan detektif itu memiliki harapan yang tinggi.

Sudah lama perempuan detektif itu ingin merasakan kehangatan dari dekapan seorang kakak...

"Stasiun Yasoinaba...Stasiun Yasoinaba..." Naoto tersadar dari pikirannya lalu berdiri.

"Saatnya aku turun, Senpai. Kalau yang lain tanya, bilang saja aku pergi karena ada pekerjaan...sampai ketemu lagi Senpai!" katanya sambil membungkuk kearah perempuan berambut hitam itu, lalu berjalan keluar bus.

Yukiko melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum. "hati-hati ya!"

Memang perempuan detektif itu merasa sangat senang karena akan menemukan 'kakak'nya, tetapi perempuan itu belum mengetahui kebenarannya...

_'1992-2010'_

_'sayangnya dia telah meninggal'_

Dua tulisan tidak terbaca oleh perempuan detektif itu...

* * *

**BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN, DI TATSUMI PORT ISLAND**

* * *

"Menurut dokumen itu...dia bersekolah di Gekkoukan...tidak disangka, tempatnya bersekolah adalah tempat school trip tahun lalu...hmm, mudah-mudahan ada guru didalam sana, walaupun sekarang sedang libur." Gumam perempuan detektif itu sambil berjalan memasuki area sekolah Gekkoukan.

Didalam sana, diapun berjalan kearah Faculty Office, dia ketuk pintunya sebelum membukanya. "...Uhm..permisi..."

"Hm? ada apa ya-hah?" Seorang guru wanita berambut coklat dengan panjangnya sebahu tersentak kaget saat melihat Naoto. Guru itu sebenarnya sedang merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang ada dimejanya.

Naoto pun berjalan memasuki ruangan itu menuju guru itu, pada setiap langkahnya, mata guru itu makin terbelalak, pipinya pun terlihat memerah.

"Mi...Mina-"

"Ah maaf, saya Naoto Shirogane, seorang detektif, saya ingin bertanya tentang satu orang murid yang pernah bersekolah disini..." Katanya, lalu mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"..to-eh?"

Raut muka guru itu semakin memerah saat tahu bahwa dia sebenarnya salah orang. "N-Naoto Shirogane...o-oh, aku sepertinya pernah dengar... Detective Prince itu ya? Hmm...kamu mau bertanya tentang s-siapa?" tanyanya, masih sedikit merasa malu.

Naoto membuka file yang ada di tangannya, lalu dia tunjukkan sebuah foto. "Namanya adalah Minato Arisato, apa anda mengenali murid ini?"

Guru itu tersentak kaget, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih, dia lalu hanya menatap foto itu sambil berkata, "Ah...s-saya wali kelasnya dulu...dia...murid yang...cerdas..."

'...dan tampan.' Pikir guru itu.

Raut wajah perempuan detektif itu terlihat senang. "Oh? Apakah anda tahu dia berada dimana?" Guru itu tersentak mendengar pertanyaan ini.

"..." Guru itu tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia hanya bisa melihat kearah lantai, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

Lalu guru itu menatap Naoto, dia tatap perempuan detektif itu dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dahinya mengernyit sebelum dia memfokuskan mata kearah yang lain.

"...Seingatku dia sempat tinggal di Asrama Iwatodai, tapi sekarang dia sudah-"

"Baiklah, terima kasih sensei!" Katanya dengan nada riang, dia membungkuk kearah guru itu, lalu dia berjalan keluar ruangan.

"T-Tunggu..!"

* * *

**DI DEPAN IWATODAI DORM**

* * *

'Menurut Ibu-Ibu tadi...asrama itu ada disini...' Pikir perempuan detektif itu sambil menatap sebuah gedung yang mirip dengan hotel.

Lalu Naoto berjalan menaiki tangga, disaat tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu asrama itu, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang.

"Ah, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" perempuan detektif itu lalu menoleh kearah datangnya suara, matanya terbelalak saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Seorang wanita berambut merah yang memiliki gaya yang sangat elegan berjalan mendekati perempuan detektif itu, saat sudah dekat, Naoto menyadari bahwa ekspresi wanita itu berubah kaget, dan dia menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, sekejap wanita itu hampir menyebut sebuah nama, lalu dengan cepat dia tutup mulutnya dan terdiam, masih menatap perempuan detektif itu.

'Mitsuru Kirijou...pemimpin Kirijou Group.' Pikir perempuan detektif itu sambil menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Permisi, saya Naoto Shirogane, seorang detektif, saya sedang mencari seseorang...dan saya dengar dia tinggal disini."

Wanita itu menaikan satu alisnya, lalu dia menghela nafasnya. "Anda ingin mencari siapa..?"

Naoto membuka filenya dan menunjukan sebuah foto. "...Saya mencari Minato Arisato." Wanita itu tersentak kaget, ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat sedih, sedangkan permpuan detektif itu sedikit bingung, karena reaksinya hampir sama persis dengan reaksi guru tadi, saat melihatnya, mereka terlihat sangat terkejut, dan saat dia menyebut nama 'Minato Arisato', mereka terlihat sangat sedih.

...Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Wanita itu terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafasnya, "...Kita bicarakan didalam, kebetulan saya sedang berkumpul dengan teman-teman saya...yang merupakan teman Minato Arisato." Mata perempuan detektif itu terbelalak.

Wanita itu membuka pintu asrama itu, lalu mereka berdua berjalan masuk, disambut dengan teriakan seorang pria.

"Mitsuru-senpai! akhirnya datang jug-UWA! H-Hantu?" Teriak seorang pemuda yang memakai topi berwarna biru dan berjenggot sebelum menunjuk kearah Naoto dengan ekspresi wajah sangat terkejut, semuanya pun tersentak kaget saat mereka melihat kearah perempuan detektif itu.

Perempuan detektif itu menatap pria bertopi itu dengan tatapan bingung. 'Hantu...?' pikirnya dengan satu alis naik, lalu dia berjalan bersama Mitsuru dan duduk di sebuah sofa, mereka semua menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah, raut wajah mereka terlihat bingung.

"Anu...uhm...nama saya Naoto Shirogane, detektif, saya ingin mencari tahu informasi mengenai Minato Arisato." Mereka semua, kecuali Mitsuru, tersentak kaget.

'Reaksinya...sama...' pikir perempuan detektif itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar isak tangis berasal dari seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang memiliki semacam headphone dikepalanya, seakan-akan sesaat mendengar nama 'Minato Arisato' melukai hatinya dengan sangat dalam, perempuan berambut pirang itu mencoba mengusap air matanya, namun air mata tetap saja membanjiri pipinya.

Reaksi ini sungguh mengagetkan Naoto.

"Ma-maaf...hanya...mendengar nama itu...aku..." Kata perempuan berambut pirang itu ditengah isak tangisnya.

Wanita berambut coklat yang memiliki choker berbentuk hati yang duduk disebelahnya hanya mengelus pundak perempuan berambut pirang itu, perempuan berambut pirang itu menatap perempuan berambut coklat itu sejenak sebelum menoleh kearah Naoto.

"Minato-san...meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

Perempuan detektif itu tersentak kaget, tidak percaya akan apa yang dia dengar.

Sosok kakak kandung yang perempuan detektif itu dambakan, lenyap dalam sekejap, harapannya untuk merasakan kehangatan dekapan seorang kakak, hancur berkeping-keping bagaikan gelas yang rentan. Naoto menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat, raut wajahnya memucat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai sedikit berdarah, lalu dia menundukan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Reaksi perempuan detektif itu membuat Mitsuru menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Shirogane...?"

"Sepertinya sudah takdirku...memiliki hidup tanpa kehangatan keluarga yang akan selalu disisiku...kehangatan seorang kakak...Ayah dan Ibuku meninggal saat aku kecil, Kakek selalu bekerja...disaat aku mengetahui bahwa kemungkinan Minato Arisato adalah kakakku...dia telah meninggal..." gumamnya dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat sedih dan sedikit parau karena mencoba menahan isak tangis yang hampir tidak dapat diredamnya.

Mereka semua tersentak kaget saat mendengar pernyataan perempuan detektif itu, mereka semua memberikan tatapan seolah tidak percaya bahwa Naoto Shirogane adalah adik dari Minato Arisato.

"Bahkan...orang yang paling kusayangi pun telah pergi...Souji-senpai..." gumamnya lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada suara sangat pelan yang tidak dapat terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali dirinya.

Dengan mata terbelalak, perempuan berambut pirang bertanya padanya. "...Kamu...benar-benar adik Minato-san...?"

"Aku tidak tahu..! ...Tapi...Kakekku sudah menginvestigasinya, dan prosentase yang diberikan Kakekku pun tinggi...aku kesini...untuk mencari tahu kebenaran itu...aku...sangat mendambakan sosok kakak kandung sejak dulu...!"

Tidak ada yang dapat berkata-kata, mereka hanya bisa menatap perempuan detektif itu.

"A-ah...maaf...aku telah membuat kalian mengingat suatu hal yang...m-menyedihkan...aku, permisi dulu...!" Katanya sambil berdiri lalu berlari keluar asrama itu, hatinya tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit.

Dan semuanya tetap tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Di luar sana, ternyata sedang hujan deras, tetapi Naoto tidak peduli, dia tetap berlari kemanapun kakinya membawanya, dan tanpa peduli tas besar yang dia bawa memberatkannya, air matanya membanjiri pipinya, bercampur menjadi satu dengan air hujan yang dingin.

Entah kenapa untuk saat ini hujan terasa sangat menenangkan, rasa dingin yang sama persis seperti perasaan perempuan detektif itu, titik-titik air hujan menangis bersamanya, sungguh menenangkannya.

**'Kau ingin bertemu kakakmu...?'**

Perempuan detektif itu tersentak kaget, dengan sekejap dia berhenti berlari dan menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari asal dari suara itu.

**'Aku akan membantumu...wahai anak manusia...'**

"Ngh..!" Geram perempuan detektif itu sambil memegang kepalanya, rasa sakit yang sangat dengan sekejap menjalar ke kepalanya.

**'...Nikmatilah hidupmu dimasa lalu...ini adalah tanda terima kasihku untukmu...wahai anak manusia...'**

Lalu kesadaran perempuan detektif itu memudar.

* * *

"-ey.." Perempuan detektif itu dapat mendengar suara seorang pria.

"...Hey...!" kali ini pria itu memanggilnya sambil mengoyangkan tubuh perempuan detektif itu

Secara pelan-pelan perempuan detektif itu membuka matanya, pandangannya terlihat buram, namun dia dapat menyadari bahwa suasana sekitarnya gelap gulita.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" dia mendengar pria itu bertanya kepadanya dengan nada suara khawatir.

Naoto melirik kearah tangan yang berada di pundaknya, lalu dia usap matanya sebelum perempuan detektif itu menoleh kearah wajah pria itu.

...Untuk menemukan sepasang bola mata berwarna abu-abu.

Mata perempuan detektif itu terbelalak.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PAST'S DARKEST HOUR**

**A P3xP4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: Kutinggalkan Inaba dan detik demi detik kuhabiskan untuk mencari mu, sosok saudara kandung yang kucari, hanya untuk terbawa ke masa lalu dan bertarung bersebelahan denganmu.**

**Disclaimer: ...kalo Persona 4 punya gua, udah pasti Souji x Naoto itu canon pairing kayak Minato x Aigis! XDDD**

**A/N: Karena cerita ini dipindah ke Persona Series, gua sedikit edit cerita ini, hanya sedikit koreksi/tambahan deskripsi, hehe.**

* * *

Perempuan detektif itu memandang pemuda yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "K..kau..."

Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Minato-kun! kita harus cepat mencari Junpei!" Perempuan detektif itu tersentak kaget, dia menoleh kearah datangnya suara, untuk menemukan perempuan berambut coklat yang memakai choker yang memiliki motif hati di lehernya, dia terlihat sangat familiar.

'...Dia...bukannya yang tadi...?' Pikirnya, merasa bingung karena dia melihat beberapa wajah yang familiar, walau terlihat lebih muda.

Pemuda yang perempuan itu sebut sebagai Minato menunjuk kearah Naoto. "tapi dia..."

"Kita bawa saja! Sekarang ini Junpei bisa saja diserang shadows di depan sana!"

Sebuah kata membuat matanya terbelalak. 'Sha...dows..?' gadis itu termenung, berpikir apakah ini shadows yang gadis itu ketahui?

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu dia menjulurkan tangannya ke perempuan detektif itu. "Ayo ikut kami, soal penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang terjadi, kita jelaskan nanti."

Naoto mengangguk, sedikit ragu-ragu, dia terima uluran tangannya dan berdiri, lalu dia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dia dapat melihat bahwa sekarang ini dia berada di dalam sebuah kereta, suasana sekitar sangat gelap gulita dan penuh dengan peti mati, langit di luar terlihat kehijau-hijauan, dan dapat terlihat di kejauhan terdapat sebuah menara tinggi yang terlihat sangat aneh.

Situasi ini sangat lah aneh untuk perempuan detektif itu...dan 'shadows' disebut disini...

Tapi...suatu hal yang lebih aneh adalah...pemuda itu.

Dahinya mengernyit. 'dia...Minato Arisato kan...? tapi bukannya dia sudah...?'

"Yukari, kamu jaga dia, aku yang akan berjalan duluan." Kata pemuda itu, perempuan berambut coklat itu mengangguk, setelah pemuda itu berjalan di depan mereka, perempuan itu menarik lengan Naoto, ini membuatnya tersentak kaget, tetapi dia tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa karena situasi ini sangat membingungkan untuknya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka berjalan, mereka melihat seorang pemuda bertopi biru dikelilingi oleh makhluk-makhluk yang disebut shadow, ini benar-benar mengagetkan perempuan detektif itu.

'Tidak mungkin...! Bagaimana bisa ada shadows di dunia nyata?' ujarnya dalam hati, penuh dengan ketidak percayaan.

"Junpei!" teriak perempuan berambut coklat itu, dia berlari menuju pemuda bertopi biru itu.

"Aku saja yang menyerang para shadows itu Yukari! Kamu jaga dia saja!" kata pemuda berambut biru itu sambil menahan perempuan itu.

"A-ah...baiklah..." ujarnya sebelum mendekati Naoto untuk menjaganya.

Perempuan detektif itu masih berdiri mematung, shadow-shadow itu memanglah shadow yang sering dia lawan di dunia TV, dan dia masih tidak percaya bahwa para shadow itu ada di dunia nyata.

Lalu Naoto tersentak kaget saat melihat pemuda berambut biru itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke kepalanya.

"Hey! Ap-"

"Orpheus!"

**DOR!**

Perempuan detektif itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat sebuah persona keluar dari tubuhnya, dan persona itu menyerang para shadows itu dengan jurus api yaitu Agi, membuat para shadows itu sedikit terhempas mundur.

"Yang tadi kamu lihat keluar dari tubuh Minato-kun itu bernama Persona, dan para monster itu adalah shadow." jelas perempuan itu kepada Naoto.

"Ugh!" Naoto dan perempuan berambut coklat itu dengan cepat menoleh kearah pemuda berambut biru itu, mereka dapat melihat dia jatuh tersungkur karena diserang oleh shadow lainnya.

"Minato-kun!"

Dengan cepat perempuan detekif itu berlari kearah pemuda itu, dia berdiri di depannya dengan sebuah pistol revolver jenis Smith and Wesson ditangannya, dia siap melindungi pemuda itu.

"he-hey! pistol tidak akan mempan melawan mereka!" teriak pemuda bertopi biru kepadanya, tapi Naoto tidak mendengarkannya.

Mata perempuan berambut coklat itu terbelalak. "Minato-kun! Shadow akan...!"

Perempuan detektif itu menutup matanya sejenak, lalu dia dapat merasakan sebuah benda padat muncul ditangannya, dia buka matanya. Dia terkejut karena ternyata dia juga bisa menggunakan personanya di dunia nyata, lalu gadisu itu melempar benda itu ke atas lalu menembaknya.

"Yamato Takeru! Megidolaon!" lalu sebuah bola hitam yang besar melayang ke udara untuk sesaat sebelum jatuh kebawah dan membuat ledakan besar, dengan sekejap para shadow itu menghilang.

'Hm, sudah kuduga, dari bentuk shadow itu, mereka jauh dibawah levelku.' ujarnya dalam hati sambil me-reload peluru revolvernya.

Ketiga pasang mata hanya bisa menatapnya dengan sangat kaget. "Wa...ap...bagaimana...?"

Perempuan detektif itu melirik kearah mereka, "Ah, aku...uhm...sudah tahu mengenai Persona dan shadow sejak lama...uhm...sulit untuk dijelaskan..." ujarnya sambil menggaruk pipinya, merasa bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan situasi ini.

Pemuda berambut biru itu berdiri dan menatapnya dengan sedikit kekaguman terpancar dari matanya. "kau...levelmu lebih tinggi dari kami."

Kata-kata pemuda itu membuat perempuan itu berpikir, '...Ah, berarti mereka baru saja memiliki Persona?'

Tiba-tiba saja kereta itu berguncang, dan kereta itu terlihat berjalan semakin cepat.

Perempuan berambut coklat itu menjadi sediki panik. "a-apa yang...?"

"Semuanya! Sepertinya shadows telah mengambil kendali kereta itu di depan sana! Kalau kalian tidak cepat kalahkan dia dan menghentikan kereta itu, kalian akan menabrak kereta lain!" Terdengar suara dari transmitter yang pemuda berambut biru, pemuda bertopi, dan perempuan berambut coklat itu pakai di telinga mereka.

Tentunya ini membuat mereka semua panik, terkecuali Naoto, yang tidak memiliki transmitter itu, dia hanya bingung melihat ekspresi mereka yang terlihat sangat terkejut dan ketakutan.

"Uhm...sebenarnya ada apa...?" Tanyanya.

"...Kereta ini akan menabrak kereta lain jika kita tidak cepat mengalahkan shadow besar yang ada di depan sana." jawab Minato dengan nada datar, ini membuat perempuan detektif itu membelalakkan matanya.

Lalu, teringat bahwa kelihatannya dialah yang paling kuat diantara mereka, sebuah ide muncul dipikirannya.

"...Aku yang akan maju dahulu untuk menghabisi para shadow yang menghalangi, lalu kita serang shadow besar yang kalian sebut itu bersama-sama, bagaimana?"

Mereka bertiga saling menatap masing-masing, lalu pemuda bertopi dan perempuan berambut coklat itu menatap pemimpin mereka, yaitu Minato, pemuda berambut biru itu berpikir sejenak.

Lalu diapun berkata, "Baiklah, berhubung kamu memang lebih kuat dari kami semua, pimpin kami untuk sementara."

Perempuan detektif itu mengangguk, dia genggam revolvernya dengan erat. Lalu mereka pun berlari menuju bagian depan kereta dimana shadow besar itu menunggu.

Perjalanan menuju kesana memang tidak susah untuk Naoto, karena kekuatan Personanya masih sekuat waktu dia dan teman-temannya melawan Izanami, dan idenya benar, jika dia yang maju duluan untuk melawan para shadow yang menghalangi, maka justru akan lebih cepat menuju shadow besar itu karena dia memiliki jurus Hamaon dan Mudoon, dan personanya memiliki kelebihan Hama dan Mudo Boost.

...Shadow besar...

'Maksudnya shadow macam apa..? Apa salah satu shadow yang berasal dari diri mereka?' Pikirnya.

"Ah, itu dia!" Teriak pemuda berambut biru itu sambil menunjuk kearah sebuah shadow yang besar dengan tulisan "BJ" di bagian dadanya dan rambutnya menyebar ke seluruh bagian kereta depan bagaikan sebuah kabel-kabel.

Dahi Naoto mengernyit. 'Aneh, jika ini shadow dari diri mereka, seharusnya dia akan memiliki bentuk yang sama persis seperti pemilik shadownya sebelum menjadi besar seperti ini...tapi ini, sudah terbentuk seperti ini...apa berarti shadow ini berbeda? Tapi dari cara mereka menyebut shadow ini, sepertinya dia semacam shadow yang terkadang muncul...'

"Semua! Bersiap!" Perempuan detektif itu mendengar pemuda berambut biru itu berteriak.

Lalu semuanya, termasuk Naoto, bersiap dalam posisi masing-masing, senjata mereka siap untuk menyerang, lalu satu persatu mulai menyerang dengan Persona mereka.

"Orpheus! Bash!"

"Io! Garu!"

"Hermes! Cleave!"

Mereka menyerang secara bersamaan, tetapi hanya memberi damage yang tidak terlalu banyak untuk shadow itu, perempuan detektif itu terdiam.

'...Gawat, mereka benar-benar levelnya masih di bawah. Tch, andai aku punya serangan yang benar-benar ampuh untuk melawan boss shadow.' gerutunya di dalam pikirannya.

"Hei kamu yang bertopi! awas!" Teriak pemuda bertopi kepada Naoto.

Dengan sigap Naoto mendongak kearah shadow itu, terlihat dia akan menyerang, sesaat sebelum mengenai benturan dari serangannya, dia dengan cepat menghindar, lalu Minato menyerang shadow itu dengan Agi untuk memukulnya mundur.

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyerang?" Tanyanya pemuda berambut itu kepada perempuan detektif itu.

Dahi perempuan detektif itu hanya mengernyit. "jurus-jurus Personaku lemah untuk melawan shadow besar macam ini."

"Apa saja jurusmu?"

"Hamaon, Mudoon, Mahamaon, Mamudoon, Megidolaon, Mind Charge, dan Vorpal Blade."

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "...Gunakan Mind Charge, lalu pakai Megidolaon, kami akan melindungimu saat kamu sedang men-charge."

Naoto mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu, entah kenapa di saat dia memerintahnya sperti itu, dia teringat akan senpainya, yang merupakan pemimpin dari Investigation Team, caranya memerintah sangat pasti dan dia memang memiliki aura pemimpin sepertinya.

Souji Seta...

'Bagaimana...kabar senpai ya..?' ujarnya di dalam pikirannya, pipinya sedikit memerah, lalu dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan melempar kartunya ke udara sebelum menembaknya dengan revolvernya.

"Yamato Takeru! Mind Charge!" setelah itu dia dapat merasakan sebuah energi di dalam tubuhnya yang semakin lama terasa semakin besar, dia menutup matanya untuk berkonsentrasi.

Dengan mata tertutup, dia mendengar ketiga orang itu menyerang shadow itu, saling bekerja sama.

Terkadang dia mendengar suara geraman kesakitan yang membuatnya sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya, tetapi setelah itu dia mendengar suara perempuan berambut coklat itu meneriakkan sebuah spell yang dapat menyembuhkan luka, ini membuatnya tidak mengernyit lagi.

'Sedikit lagi...bertahanlah semua...' Ujarnya di dalam pikirannya.

"Semuanya! hanya tinggal dua menit lagi sebelum kereta itu menabrak kereta yang lain! Cepat kalahkan shadow itu!" Teriak sebuah suara yang berasal dari transmitter mereka bertiga, ini membuat mereka, kecuali Naoto, panik.

"Hei, kamu! Kita hanya memiliki dua menit! Apa charge-mu sudah selesai?" teriak Minato kepada Naoto.

Perempuan detektif itu membuka matanya, lalu dengan cepat dia lempar kartu Personanya ke udara dan menembaknya.

"Ayo! Megidolaon!" teriaknya, lalu tiga buah bola hitam melayang di udara sebelum jatuh ke bawah dan membuat sebuah ledakan besar, membuat sebuah damage yang besar ke Shadow itu, namun Shadow itu belum menghilang, tetapi dia telah down.

"Semua! Kita lancarkan An-All-Out Attack!" Semuanya, termasuk Naoto mengangguk dan mulai menyerang shadow itu secara bersamaan dan tanpa ampun sampai titik darah terakhir.

Setelah Shadow itu akhirnya menghilang, mereka menyadari bahwa kereta tidak berhenti.

"A-apa? Kereta ini tidak berhenti!" Teriak pemuda bertopi biru.

"Kita harus menarik remnya, SEKARANG!" Kali ini teriak perempuan berambut coklat itu.

Mata Naoto terbelalak saat melihat kearah depan. "Ah! Ada kereta lain di depan!"

Hanya beberapa puluh detik sebelum benturan...

Dengan sigap Naoto dan Minato berlari ke arah Control Panel kereta itu.

"KYAAAA!"

**CIIIIIITTTTTT!**

Lalu tubuh mereka sedikit terbanting ke depan, semuanya jatuh tersungkur di lantai kereta.

Suasana hening untuk sesaat sebelum pemuda bertopi dan perempuan berambut coklat itu membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"...Ber...henti...?"

"Hei, apa kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya sebuah suara dari transmitter mereka.

"Y-Ya...kami tidak apa-apa senpai..." Jawab perempuan berambut coklat itu sambil menghela nafasnya.

Perempuan detektif itu dan Pemuda berambut biru itu menghela nafasnya dengan lega, mereka berdua saling bertatapan lalu melihat kearah tangan mereka, mereka berdua menarik sebuah tuas yang sama.

Mereka berdua lalu tersenyum, pemuda berambut biru itu mengangkat jempolnya, membuat senyuman perempuan detektif itu melebar.

Entah kenapa, perempuan detektif itu merasa sangat familiar dengannya, seakan-akan mereka memang sudah dekat sejak dulu, perasaan yang sungguh aneh untuknya, karena dia yakin ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

...Ya kan?

Naoto menghela nafasnya sebelum kemudian mereka berdua keluar dari Control Panel kereta itu.

Perempuan berambut coklat itu tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. "Ah, kamu dan Minato-kun!"

"hei, kalian bagaimana bisa tahu yang mana remnya?" Tanya pemuda bertopi itu kepada mereka.

"Aku cuma menebak." Jawab mereka berdua secara bersamaan, lalu mereka berdua saling menatap dan mengedipkan mata mereka.

"..." Pemuda bertopi itu dan perempuan berambut coklat itu terdiam.

Perempuan berambut coklat itu lalu menghela nafasnya. "...Kalian kalau seperti itu persis seperti kakak beradik."

Minato dan Junpei menaikkan alisnya, lalu mereka tatap perempuan berambut coklat itu dengan bingung sebelum menatap kearah Naoto.

"Hei, kamu benar Yuka-tan, dia mirip sekali dengan Minato." Ujar pemuda bertopi itu sedangkan Minato hanya terdiam.

Naoto menatap kearah pemuda berambut biru itu, dia sudah menyadari kalau dia memang mirip dengannya semenjak dia melihat fotonya di dokumen itu.

...Dokumen?

Lalu tiba-tiba perempuan detektif itu membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah file yang berisi dokumen-dokumen tentang Minato Arisato. Dia buka file itu untuk melihat fotonya, dia tatap foto itu sebelum menatap kearah pemuda berambut biru lagi, matanya terbelalak.

'Tidak salah lagi...dia memang Minato Arisato yang kucari!' Pikirnya, namun setelah itu dia tersentak kaget karena ada dua tulisan yang tidak terbaca olehnya pada waktu sebelumnya.

_'1992-2010'_

_'sayangnya dia telah meninggal'_

Matanya terbelalak lalu dia tatap pemuda berambut biru itu. 'Ternyata memang benar dia sudah meninggal, lalu...kenapa sekarang dia...?'

"Hei? kamu kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"...Namamu Minato Arisato?"

"Eh? Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

'Aneh...ini seakan-akan aku terlempar ke masa lalu...' Lalu mata perempuan detektif itu terbelalak. '...Masa...lalu?'

Dia teringat akan sebuah suara yang berbisik di dalam kepalanya tepat sebelum dia kehilangan kesadarannya, suara itu mengatakan tentang masa lalu.

"...Boleh aku bertanya tahun berapa sekarang?"

Pertanyaan Naoto membuat ketiga orang yang berada disana menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Sekarang tentu saja tahun 2009, kenapa kamu tanya?" Jawab Minato, ini membuat mata Naoto terbelalak.

"Hei, kalian cepat kembali kesini...dan bawa pemuda itu kesini, aku ingin bertanya-tanya kepadanya." Ujar suara dari transmitter mereka bertiga, mereka hanya menganguk.

"Hei kamu, ayo ikut kami, Kirijou-senpai mau bertanya sesuatu kepadamu." Kata perempuan berambut coklat itu, perempuan detektif itu hanya mengangguk dengan ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya mereka berjalan bersama keluar dari kereta itu.

'Oh ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'

* * *

Perempuan detektif itu hanya menatap wanita berambut merah di depannya dengan mata terbelalak.

'Mitsuru...Kirijou? Dia Persona-user juga?'

Wanita berambut merah itu menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah sebelum dia menatapnya tepat di mata. "...Siapa namamu?"

"Naoto Shirogane."

Namanya membuat wanita itu menaikkan satu alisnya. "...Shirogane...?" Entah kenapa wanita itu merasa pernah mendengar nama itu.

"Hm...Shirogane-kun, boleh aku bertanya sejak kapan kamu memiliki Persona?"

"...Sudah lama, sekitar satu tahun."

Dahi wanita itu mengernyit. "...Tanpa mengalami Dark Hour?"

Perempuan detektif itu mengerdipkan matanya. "Dark...Hour...?"

"Dark Hour, waktu yang hanya ada pada pukul 12 malam." Perempuan detektif itu hanya menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau...kau memiliki Persona, levelmu telah tinggi, tetapi kau tidak pernah mengalami Dark Hour?" Wanita berambut merah itu menatap Naoto dengan tajam, sedikit merasa curiga.

Perempuan detektif itu terdiam, dia sedikit menghindarkan matanya dari tatapan tajam wanita elegan itu. Secara otomatis otaknya bekerja dengan cepat, 'Dark Hour', mungkin adalah semacam fenomena yang terjadi pada masa ini, dan tidak mungkin dia memberitahu mereka alasan kenapa dia tidak mengetahui tentang fenomena itu adalah bahwa dia datang dari masa depan kan?

"Oh...jadi fenomena itu disebut Dark Hour..." Jawab perempuan detektif itu untuk mengelabui wanita elegan itu, Naoto yang seorang detektif sangat tidak suka disaat dialah yang dicurigai, dia lebih terbiasa mencurigai seseorang daripada dicurigai.

"Hmm...lalu, apa kau sering bertarung di Tartarus? Ah, Tartarus adalah menara tinggi itu." Tanya wanita itu lagi.

Lagi, otak perempuan detektif itu berjalan cepat, dalam sesaat dia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Tartarus adalah tempat dimana Shadows berada, Naoto harus mengelabui wanita itu lagi, dan dia pun berkata. "Ya...kira-kira seperti itu."

Tartarus, jadi menara tinggi yang dia lihat dari kereta tadi adalah tempat dimana Shadows berada, perempuan detektif itu menyimpulkan bahwa para persona-user yang dia temui ini tidak tahu, dan tidak mengenali dunia TV, kemungkinan kejadian di tempat, dan masa ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari masanya, dan kemungkinan besar Izanami bukanlah dalang dari segala kejadian yang terjadi di masa ini.

Tapi ini membuatnya merasa penasaran...siapa gerangan yang membuatnya terlempar ke masa lalu ini? Apakah sama dengan dalang kejadian di masa ini?

'Tapi...suara itu mengucapkan terima kasih...aneh.'

Di dalam hati perempuan detektif itu, dia merasakan perasaan berdebar-debar, dan rasa gembira yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan...

Sebuah misteri.

"Shirogane-kun, mengapa kita tidak pernah bertemu jika kau sering ke Tartarus?" Pertanyaan baru dari wanita itu membuat Naoto tersadar dari pikirannya, dan dia merasa sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan satu itu.

"Senpai...sudahlah...saat ini dia pasti capek karena pertarungan tadi..." Ujar perempuan berambut coklat dan memakai choker bermotif hati itu, wanita berambut merah itu terdiam sejenak, lalu dia menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah...maaf karena sudah terlalu banyak bertanya...ah, apakah ada cara untuk menghubungimu? Karena level kau lebih tinggi dari kami, kami pasti akan sangat membutuhkanmu..."

Naoto terdiam, dia semakin bingung akan apa yang harus dilakukan. Nomor handphonenya pasti tidak berlaku di masa ini.

"Senpai! Bagaimana kalau Naoto-kun tinggal di asrama kita?" Tanya pemuda bertopi dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya, mendengar kata asrama, Naoto menebak bahwa asrama yang dimaksud ada asrama Iwatodai.

Mitsuru terlihat berpikir sejenak, beberapa saat kemudian dia menatap perempuan detektif itu dan bertanya, "Apa kau mau tinggal di asrama kami Shirogane-kun?"

Ini bagus, adalah dua kata yang terpikirkan oleh perempuan detektif itu, karena dia tidak memiliki tempat tinggal untuk masa ini.

"Tentu, aku pun tidak keberatan untuk pindah ke sana sekarang." Perkataan Naoto membuat Mitsuru dan tiga orang yang lainnya menaikkan satu alis mereka.

Wanita berambut merah itu menatap Naoto untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi menuju asrama itu bersama-sama. Dalam perjalanan menuju asrama itu, tiba-tiba lampu-lampu menyala, dan peti-peti mati itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia biasa, mereka semua melakukan aktivitas dengan biasa, seakan-akan tidak ada kejadian Dark Hour. Perempuan detektif itu dengan sekejap dapat menangkap bahwa Dark Hour hanya dapat dialami oleh persona-user.

Apa yang menyebabkan Dark Hour ini? Adalah pertanyaan yang terpintas di dalam pikirannya, rasa ingin tahu menjadi semakin menjadi-jadi di dalam hati Naoto.

Disaat mereka sampai di asrama itu, Mitsuru berkata kepadanya. "Nah, asrama untuk laki-laki berada di lantai dua, untunglah ada kamar kosong disana."

'Laki-laki...' Perempuan detektif itu bingung apakah dia harus mengatakan bahwa dia ini perempuan atau tidak, dia memang merasa lebih nyaman disaat orang-orang menganggapnya sebagai lelaki ketimbang sebagai perempuan.

"Ah, Mitsuru...apa ini pemuda yang tadi kamu bilang di telepon?" Perempuan detektif itu menoleh kearah datangnya suara, dia mendapati seorang pemuda berambut abu-abu yang memakai sarung tangan hitam menuruni tangga dan berjalan menuju wanita itu, sekilas dia mengira bahwa dia adalah Souji, karena rambut mereka sama-sama abu-abu dan memiliki tubuh yang terkesan 'kokoh'.

Perempuan detektif itu lalu menoleh ke wanita berambut merah yang menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu Naoto melihat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu berjalan mendekatinya, dia mengulurkan tangannya sambil berkata. "Aku Akihiko Sanada, salam kenal...Naoto Shirogane, kan?"

Naoto mengangguk sebelum berjabat tangan dengannya, lalu pemuda itu terlihat sedang mengamati dari atas sampai kebawah sambil berkata, "Kamu...mirip sekali dengan Arisato..." Perempuan detektif itu sudah menduga kalau dia juga akan berkata seperti itu.

"Akihiko, tunjukkan kamarnya, karena yang lainnya sudah pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing...dan aku ada sedikit urusan, untuk membuat sebuah laporan kepada Chairman."

Pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu mengajak perempuan detektif itu menuju lantai 2 di mana para laki-laki di asrama itu tinggal. Naoto merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, walaupun dia memang lebih nyaman dianggap sebagai laki-laki, tapi dia tidak begitu nyaman jika harus tinggal diantara laki-laki, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah perempuan.

'Mungkin aku beritahu mereka tentang genderku ini nanti saja...' Ujarnya dalam hati.

Disaat dia telah diunjukkan kamarnya, Akihiko segera meninggalkannya dan pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri, Naoto pun berjalan memasuki kamar yang akan menjadi kamarnya itu, dia melihat sekeliling, sungguh kosong...yah, itu harus dimaklumi.

Perempuan detektif itu lalu meletakkan tas besarnya di dekat meja belajar sebelum dia terduduk di sebuah kursi belajar. Tangannya meraih dokumen yang berada di tasnya, lalu dia letakkan di meja dan membukanya.

Dia berpikir, jika Mitsuru Kirijou terlibat dalam urusan Persona dan Shadows, ada kemungkinan di file yang bertuliskan 'Kirijou Group' yang ada di antara file-file mengenai kakaknya ada banyak petunjuk tentang kejadian yang terjadi di masa ini, dan juga tentang apa penyebab kematian Minato Arisato.

Tunggu...apa mungkin...kematian Minato Arisato...disebabkan oleh Shadows...?

Dengan perasaan yang sangat ingin tahu, mulai lah dia membaca file yang bertuliskan 'Kirijou Group'. Tulisan 'RAHASIA' terpampang dengan warna merah, kelihatannya Kakeknya membobol database Kirijou Group untuk mendapatkan dokumen ini, sepertinya Kakeknya pun sangat ingin perempuan itu memiliki seorang kakak kandung yang menyayanginya.

Entah kenapa, ada tulisan kecil yang di tuliskan Kakeknya, yang membuat Naoto bingung.

_'Apa maksudnya file ini? Sungguh tidak masuk di akal.'_

_'Apa itu Persona dan Shadows?'_

"Ternyata benar...kematian Minato Arisato...ada hubungannya dengan Persona dan Shadows..." Gumam Perempuan detektif itu.

* * *

"Sedang apa dia...?" Gumam wanita berambut merah itu sambil menatap layar yang berada di depannya, terlihat Naoto yang sedang membaca suatu dokumen. Di sebelahnya, terduduk seorang pria berambut coklat dan panjang yang memakai kacamata, dia sedang membaca beberapa lembar kertas yang baru saja dia print.

"Mitsuru...coba lihat ini." Ujarnya sambil memberikan kertas-kerras itu kepada wanita itu .

Wanita itu membacanya sejenak sebelum matanya terbelalak.

"Naoto Shirogane...14 tahun...? Tapi..." Matanya mengarah kembali tertuju kepada layar. "Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang..." Dia kembali menatap kertas-kertas itu dengan raut wajah yang bingung.

"...Perempuan?" Terutama pada bagian itu, dia sangatlah bingung, karena Naoto tidak terlihat seperti seorang perempuan. "...Naoto Shirogane adalah perempuan, berumur 14? ...Tapi...kenapa dia saat ini terlihat seperti seseorang yang berumur 17?"

"Mitsuru...bukan hanya itu..." Pria itu menunjukkan sebuah foto, yang membuat mata wanita itu terbelalak. "...ini adalah foto terbarunya, saat ini di New York, dan rambutnya memiliki panjang sebahu."

"Lalu...siapa Naoto Shirogane yang berada di kamar itu?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak dapat terjawab.

* * *

Tidak ada.

Tidak ada petunjuk mengenai kematian Minato Arisato, yang ada hanya profil mengenai Minato dan Personanya. Minato Arisato ternyata seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan Souji, dapat menggunakan berbagai macam Persona.

Yang tertera di file itu ternyata adalah laporan tentang persona-persona yang telah dia gunakan, seberapa kuat, dan jurus apa yang persona itu miliki.

Dan hanya ada itu, tidak ada yang lain.

Namun...ada sebuah kalimat yang menarik perhatiannya, pada bagian akhir file itu, terdapat tulisan kecil yang bahasanya bercampur, dari Perancis, Jerman dan Latin. Untungnya kata-kata yang digunakan masih kata-kata dasar, dan perempuan detektif itu pernah mempelajari bahasa-bahasa itu, sehingga dapat membacanya.

jika di artikan dalam ke bahasa Inggris, tulisan itu dapat berarti...

"When Nyx descended upon the earth, it was not mankind's lives that has to be sacrificed for her arrival, it was his. In loving memory, Minato Arisato..." Gumamnya, membacakan arti dari tulisan itu kedalam bahasa Inggris.

Satu alisnya naik. "Nyx...? Apa Itu? Yang kutahu Nyx itu adalah 'The goddess of the night' dari mitologi Yunani...apakah penggunaan kata Nyx ini adalah sebuah metafora?" Lalu perempuan detektif itu terdiam untuk berpikir, beberapa saat kemudian, dia menggeram dan menutup dokumen itu.

'Sudahlah...mungkin untuk hari ini aku tidur saja dulu...perubahan tempat, waktu, dan keadaan ini membuatku bingung...' Ujarnya dalam pikirannya sambil menghela nafasnya.

Disaat Naoto beranjak dari tempat duduk itu, TV, yang tersedia di dalam kamarnya, yang semula mati, tiba-tiba menyala dengan sendirinya. Perempuan detektif itu menatap layar TV yang menyala putih dengan mata terbelalak.

"Mid...night channel...?"

"Na-bzzt-oto...Shiro-bbzzztt-gane..." Terdengar suara yang statis dari TV itu, Naoto terperanjat dari kursi itu, lalu dia dengan pelan mendekati TV itu.

"Kem-bzzzt-ar-bzztt-i..." Secara tiba-tiba suara itu berubah tidak menjadi statis dan sebuah wajah muncul di layar itu. "...Naoto Shirogane." Lalu tubuh perempuan detektif itu berjalan dengan sendirinya menuju TV itu, seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh suara itu.

Dan pandangan menjadi putih untuknya.

* * *

"A-Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa layarnya...?" Mitsuru menatap layarnya dengan tatapan yang kaget sekaligus bingung, layar yang tadinya menunjukkan kegiatan yang Naoto lakukan tiba-tiba menjadi sangat statis, tepat disaat TV di kamar itu terlihat menyala.

"Chairman! Apa aku harus-"

"Tidak perlu...kita tunggu dan lihat saja..." Ucap pria itu, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat tertarik.

Dan ekspresi tertarik itu sudah terpasang di wajahnya disaat dia mendengar sedikit gumaman Naoto, dan dia mendengar satu kata yang sangat menggugah ketertarikannya, yaitu disaat Naoto mengucapkan kata...

Nyx.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PAST'S DARKEST HOUR**

**A P3xP4 fanfic**

**By: Ryuamakusa4eva**

**Summary: Kutinggalkan Inaba dan detik demi detik kuhabiskan untuk mencari mu, sosok saudara kandung yang kucari, hanya untuk terbawa ke masa lalu dan bertarung bersebelahan denganmu.**

**Disclaimer: ...kalo Persona 4 punya gua, udah pasti Souji x Naoto itu canon pairing kayak Minato x Aigis! XDDD**

**A/N: Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya fanfic ini sayah apdet juga!**

* * *

Rasa berputar-putar yang sangat familiar dirasakan sesaat oleh perempuan detektif itu, sebelum dia merasakan sebuah benturan di punggungnya. Benturan itu membuat gadis itu tersadar, matanya terbuka dengan sekejap, namun masih terlalu buram untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Dima...na ini...?"

Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari bibirnya sambil dia mengedipkan matanya, kemudian gadis itu terduduk dan secara perlahan bangun berdiri. Dahinya mengkerut, matanya menatap tajam sekelilingnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

...Dan berubah menjadi kaget.

'Aku...kenal tempat ini.'

Sebuah tempat yang sangat familiar, putih dengan lantai berwarna merah, tempat yang lapang dan kosong itu adalah tempat yang tidak akan bisa dia lupakan.

"...Ini...tempat Izanami. Kenapa...?" Gumamnya, masih melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, kali ini dengan tatapan penuh waswas, karena disinilah tempat pertarungan terakhirnya, tempat dimana dia bertarung mati-matian, hingga dia nyaris kehilangan nyawanya.

"Naoto Shirogane." Ujar sebuah suara misterius.

Secara refleks gadis itu mengeluarkan revolvernya dan mengarahkannya ke arah datangnya suara itu. Namun dia dapat merasakan ujung revolvernya di genggam oleh sesosok yang telah memanggil namanya itu. Dengan cepat dia menatap ke arah sosok itu, hanya untuk melihat sebuah sosok yang sangat familiar, yang dengan sekejap dapat membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri melihat sosok itu.

"I...Izanami..." Bisik gadis itu dengan pelan, suaranya bergetar karena merasa takut akan sosok yang berada di depan matanya.

Sosok yang dia anggap sebagai sosok kematian.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, wahai anak manusia, aku tidak menginginkan ada pertarungan berdarah..." Ujar Izanami dengan nada lembut, sebuah senyuman kecil muncul di bibirnya. Gadis itu semakin terkejut, karena Izanami terlihat sangat lembut dan tidak mengerikan seperti apa yang terakhir gadis itu ingat.

"...Apa...yang kau mau, Izanami?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada suara yang mulai tidak terlalu bergetar karena rasa takut yang berkurang.

"Balas Budi."

Gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam, dia tarik kembali revolvernya dan menaikan alisnya dengan ekspresi yang penuh akan tanya. Namun suatu pikiran muncul di dalam benak gadis itu, sebuah deduksi akan semua kejadian aneh yang telah di alaminya.

"Kau...memanggilku kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu bukan? Apakah tentang mengapa kau mengirimku ke masa lalu? Apa maksudmu dari balas budi?" Rentetan pertanyaan secara otomatis keluar dari mulut gadis ini tanpa sadar, karena dia sudah merasa sangat penasaran.

"Tajam sekali pemikiranmu, nak. Tapi, pertanyaanmu itu semua sudah terjawab bukan?"

"Kau tahu kan yang kumaksud adalah detailnya?"

Tawa kecil menyertai senyum Izanami, "Kau gadis yang selalu ingin tahu ya?"

"...Jawab pertanyaanku." Dahi gadis itu mengerut, rasa kesal mulai muncul di dalam dirinya.

Senyum Izanami menghilang, dan dia memasang sebuah ekspresi serius. "...Kau benar bahwa aku lah yang mengirim kau ke masa lalu, alasan akan hal itu adalah karena aku ingin balas budi kepada manusia."

"Apa maksud dari balas budimu itu?"

"...Pikiranmu tajam bukan? Berdeduksilah wahai anak manusia."

"Kenapa harus aku yang dikirimkan ke masa lalu? Dan kenapa ke masa lalu? Jawab dengan detail Izanami!" Nada gadis itu mulai meninggi karena rasa kesal yang mulai menjulang naik melebihi batas sabarnya.

"Balas budi."

Gadis itu menggertakan giginya, kesal akan penjelasan dewi satu itu yang hanya mengatakan induk dari semuanya namun tidak menjabarkan sama sekali maksud dari induk tersebut, tidak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Perempuan detektif itu tidak dapat membaca jalan pikiran dewi itu, dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Naoto Shirogane, saat ini jalanilah apa yang ada, aku berjanji akan menjelaskannya suatu saat nanti, namun tidak sekarang." Ujar dewi itu.

"Apakah aku dapat mempercayaimu?"

"Aku telah mempertemukanmu dengan kakakmu, apa itu kurang sebagai sebuah bukti?"

'...Masuk akal juga' Pikir gadis itu.

"Wahai anak manusia, kau juga telah kuberikan akses agar dapat ke tempat ini pada saat waktu berhenti berdetak disana, jika kau butuh bantuan, aku mungkin akan mengulurkan tanganku untuk sebuah bantuan."

'Mungkin ya, Izanami...' Perempuan detektif itu menatap Izanami, masih dengan penuh curiga.

"Aku hanya tinggal masuk melalui TV?"

"TV yang ada di kamarmu yang sekarang lebih tepatnya...Oya, aku mungkin tidak membantu banyak, namun aku jamin akan keselamatan nyawamu, tapi aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu dari luka-luka, karena mereka dapat hilang dengan sendirinya tanpa bantuanku."

Gadis itu menunduk, memikirkan dan mencoba mengerti pikiran dari dewi tersebut, namun alhasil nihil. Gadis itu masih sangat bingung dan tidak mengerti mengapa dewi itu, yang tadinya menginginkan dunia tertutup oleh kabut, melakukan semua ini, membantunya bertemu dengan kakaknya.

Kenapa? Kenapa dewi yang tadinya kejam itu menjadi seperti ini? Apa balas budi yang di maksudkan?

"Baiklah...Lalu bagaimana cara kelu- -" Disaat gadis itu menatap ke depan, dia hanya dapat melihat udara yang hampa dan transparan. Gadis itu terkejut, dan sempat merasa bingung bagaimana cara dia keluar dari tempat itu.

Kemudian dia menemukan sebuah TV. Gadis itu mengangguk karena sekarang mengerti jalan keluarnya. Namun dia tetap tidak mengerti semua kejadian ini, perempuan detektif itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Data yang dia miliki masih terlalu sedikit dan abstrak untuk membuat suatu deduksi.

'Sudahlah...aku akan ikuti dulu dia, aku juga tidak tahu sekarang bisa apa, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara aku pulang ke masaku...' Batin gadis itu sambil berjalan menuju TV yang berada di depannya, dan pergi melalui TV itu.

* * *

"Layarnya...!" Ujar wanita yang memiliki rambut merah.

Pria yang memiliki rambut panjang itu langsung mendekati layar besar yang ada di depannya. Dia dapat melihat distorsi di layarnya mulai berkurang dan mulai dapat terlihat jelas sosok seorang Naoto Shirogane yang sedang duduk termenung di depan TVnya.

"Chairman...dia sekarang hanya duduk termenung...tapi aku sedikit curiga, pasti tadi terjadi sesuatu, apa jangan-jangan dia sekarang mengalami Apathy Syndrome? ?"

"...Tidak, kurasa dia tidak mengalami Apathy Syndrome. Perhatikan wajahnya, dia terlihat seperti sedang memikirkan akan sesuatu."

"Hmm...saya agak curiga dengan gadis ini, siapa dia sebenarnya? Mengapa dia sangat kuat sekali sedangkan sekalipun saya tidak pernah melihatnya di Tartarus?"

"Aku merasa...dia sebenarnya lebih tahu dari pada kalian..." Ujar pria itu dengan pelan, sebuah senyuman penuh arti muncul di bibirnya.

"Chairman...?"

"Berikan gadis ini observasi ketat, kalau perlu aku akan memasukkan dia ke Gekkoukan."

"Baik, Chairman."

* * *

"Aku masih tidak paham...sebenarnya buat apa dia melakukan ini...?" Gumam gadis itu dengan kesal, dia merasa pikirannya sudah menemui jalan buntu, setajam apa pun pikirannya, dia masih tidak dapat menemukan jawaban maupun rekaan dari sebuah clue yang sangat abstrak.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya, kemudian dia berdiri dan mengambil file yang berada di mejanya. Dia membuka file tebal itu, berharap menemukan sesuatu. Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya ketika menyadari bahwa ternyata ada satu bagian yang belum terbaca, yakni bagian 'Restricted', Naoto nyaris ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri, merasa kurang teliti.

Pada saat dia membuka bagian itu, matanya terbelalak, karena bagian itu adalah bagian dimana terdapat detail apa saja yang terjadi, dari April 2009, sampai Maret 2010. Berarti terdapat kronologis kejadian akan apa yang terjadi di masa itu, detail semua kejadian, apa, mengapa, bagaimana, kapan dan dimana.

'Dan bagian ini sepertinya belum disentuh kakek...aku tidak menemukan coretan dari kakek.'

Dia pun memulai membacanya secara seksama dari awal April, kini dia mulai mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi di masa itu, dan dia mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian penting dan penjelasan penting agar dia mempunyai _stok kebohongan_ untuk mengelabui yang lain.

Akhirnya dia sampai ke bagian yang terjadi malam itu, dan oleh karenanya akhirnya Naoto pun tahu tanggal berapa saat itu. Kejadian kereta tadi terjadi pada tanggal 10 Mei 2009, berarti saat ini sudah tanggal 11Mei karena ini sudah melewati jam 12 malam.

Kemudian dia balik halaman itu, untuk membaca dan mengetahui akan ada kejadian apa di masa depan. Kisah kronologis mengenai apa yang terjadi di masa ini lompat kepada tanggal 8 Juni. Dia pun mengetahui bahwa pada tanggal ini juga terjadi bulan Purnama, gadis itu menyadari bahwa data yang ada di file itu dari April hingga bulan Juni ini membahas kejadian munculnya _shadow besar_ pada bulan purnama, tentu itu menjadi suatu clue penting yang patut diingat.

'Jadi, kejadian seperti tadi terjadi hanya pada bulan purnama? Menarik...' Mata gadis itu menyipit, berpikir bahwa dia saat ini memiliki info masa depan, dan bisa saja membantu sekelompok Persona-user disini menghindari hal tidak diinginkan yang akan terjadi pada mereka.

...Misalnya kematian Minato Arisato.

"Ah..." Pemikiran itu membuat perempuan detektif itu terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit terbelalak. Baru saja dia menyadari, dengan keberadaannya disini, dan memiliki 'info masa depan', dia bisa menyelamatkan nyawa.

Jantungnya berdegup, merasa senang sekaligus khawatir, senang karena merasa bisa menghidupkan kembali Minato Arisato, yang kemungkinan adalah kakaknya, dan khawatir karena dia sendirian disini, tidak ada senpai-senpainya yang membantu, tidak ada teman-teman seangkatannya yang bisa membantu, hanya dia sendirian, dan ini membuatnya takut. Apakah dia bisa melakukan ini sendirian?

'Tidak...aku harus lebih positif, jangan sampai karena psikisku yang negatif lalu fisikku terbawa dan menjadi negatif juga...aku pasti bisa melakukannya.'

Dengan tujuan baru yang jelas dibenaknya, dia pun lanjut membaca kejadian yang akan terjadi pada tanggal 8 Juni. Isinya adalah detail dari shadow tersebut, lokasi, bentuk, dan kekuatannya. Dahinya mengkerut ketika mengetahui bahwa akan ada dua Shadow yang akan muncul pada malam itu, Naoto membatin bahwa dia harus melatih dirinya agar bisa menghadapi shadow ini.

Namun di saat dia mencoba untuk membalikan lagi kertasnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, rasa pusing tiba-tiba dapat dirasakannya.

"Jangan kau mencoba mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya terlalu jauh." Ujar sebuah suara yang sangat familiar di dalam kepalanya.

"Kena...pa...?" Erang gadis itu.

"Karena kau pasti akan merubah semuanya, dan itu tidak bisa terjadi, wahai anak manusia."

Dan akhirnya perlahan rasa pusing yang amat menyakitkan itu memudar, dan suara itu menghilang. Perempuan itu jatuh terduduk di lantai, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah.

"Izanami...ya..?" Gumamnya.

Dengan kesal dia berdiri, menutup file itu dan berjalan menuju kasurnya, dia rebahkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafasnya ketika punggungnya bertemu dengan matras yang empuk. Dengan cepat rasa lelah menyelimutinya dan matanya pun mulai terpejam, dan akhirnya dunia menjadi gelap untuk gadis itu.

* * *

Sebuah dunia putih terbentang di hadapannya, dia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya karena mengenal tempat itu. Dia tidak dapat menggerakan tubuhnya, bahkan matanya tidak dapat berkedip. Di dalam pikirannya, dia mulai panik, dia mencoba berpikir mengapa dia bisa berada disini, di tempat laknat ini.

_"Souji Seta."_ Dapat terdengar namanya disebut, dia kenal sekali dengan suara itu.

Dia ingin berteriak, atau setidaknya mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia tidak dapat menemukan suaranya.

_"Bersiaplah, suatu saat dia akan butuh bantuanmu."_

Buram. Semua menjadi buram.

Dan disaat semuanya menjadi jelas, pria itu terduduk dengan cepat, nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat mengalir dengan deras dari keningnya. Pria yang memiliki rambut abu-abu itu melihat sekelilingnya, dunia putih yang tadi dilihatnya berubah menjadi kamarnya yang saat ini dia tempati.

"Yang barusan...suara itu bukannya...?"

Dan kemudian handphonenya berdering, deringan SMS itu berbunyi berkali-kali pertanda bahwa ada banyak yang mengirimkan SMS pada waktu bersamaan. Karena merasa penasaran mengapa bisa bersamaan seperti itu, dia langsung mengambil handphonenya, dan dia baca SMS nya satu-satu.

Matanya terbelalak, karena inti dari semua SMS itu adalah...

'Aku tadi bermimpi aneh, Leader/Partner/Sensei, aku bermimpi berada di suatu tempat dan mendengar suara Izanami.'

"Berarti...bukan cuma aku...? Apakah yang tadi itu...bukan hanya mimpi...?"

'Semua mengalami hal yang sama...' Ujar pria itu di dalam benaknya, kemudian ia tatap sebuah kalender yang tergantung di dalam kamarnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya.

"Aku harus kesana sekarang...ada yang tidak beres..."

Berbagai pakaian dia ambil dari dalam lemarinya, kemudian dia ambil sebuah tas besar yang cukup untuk membawa semua baju yang saat ini ada ditangannya, dan memasukkan baju itu dengan tergesa-gesa, kemudian dia mengambil satu set baju dan berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

* * *

**BEBERAPA JAM KEMUDIAN, DI STASIUN YASOINABA**

* * *

"Yosuke, aku sudah sampai di stasiun, aku menuju ke Junes sekarang, yang lain sudah berkumpul? ...Oh, oke, tunggu sebentar ya." ujar pria berambut abu-abu itu ke telepon genggam yang menempel di telinganya.

Kemudian pria itu menekan tombol merah pada telepon genggam itu dan meletakkannya kembali di dalam kantongnya sebelum kemudian dia berlari menuju Junes tempat dia akan bertemu dengan teman-temannya untuk membicarakan fenomena aneh yang baru saja terjadi tadi pagi.

Tidak lama, akhirnya pria itu tiba dan berlari menuju food court dimana teman-temannya sedang menunggu. Pria itu melihat teman-temannya melihat ke arah dia dengan tatapan senang bercampur khawatir. Senang karena akhirnya dapat bertemu leader mereka, dan khawatir karena kejadian aneh yg terjadi pagi itu.

Pria itu duduk di antara mereka, dia terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas dan memperhatikan teman-temannya.

Kemudian dia menaikkan 1 alisnya, "Naoto belum datang?"

"Ah itu partner...aku sudah coba telepon tapi tidak nyambung...memang kau belum telepon dia?" Ujar Yosuke.

"Sudah, tapi tidak nyambung juga...sudah berkali-kali kutelepon namun hasilnya nihil."

Kemudian gadis berambut hitam berkata, "Oh, kalo Naoto-kun sih sedang pergi keluar kota, aku berpapasan dengan dia di bus, katanya dia pergi karena ada urusan ."

"Apa karena itu dia tidak bisa dihubungi ya? Mungkin saja telepon genggamnya dimatikan karena ada urusan..." gumam pria dengan headphone tergantung di lehernya.

"Tidak, Naoto tidak mungkin mematikan telepon genggamnya karena sedang ada urusan, karena _justru_ karena sedang urusan itulah dia pasti akan tetap menyalakan telepon genggamnya, untuk berjaga-jaga." Ucap Souji dengan pasti.

"Kalau benar begitu...berarti apakah ada kemungkinan terjadi sesuatu pada Naoto-kun?" Celetuk Gadis berambut pendek yang memiliki warna cokelat.

"Chie...jangan berkata seperti itu..." Kata Yukiko sambil menepuk punggung temannya itu.

Ekspresi Souji berubah menjadi khawatir, "Yukiko, apa Naoto bilang dia pergi kemana?" Tanya Souji, Yukiko menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naoto-sama pergi ke Port Island."

Hampir semua berteriak karena terkejut. Mereka kemudian menoleh dan menemukan Yakushiji-san, mereka menghela nafas mereka.

"Ah...maaf, saya mengejutkan anda semua..." Ujar Yakushiji sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Yakushiji-san, jarang sekali bisa bertemu anda di tempat ini." Ucap Souji dengan ekspresi bingung tertera di wajahnya.

"Ah, ya..."

"Yakushiji-san, saya ingin konfirmasi, jadi Naoto sedang ada di Tatsumi Port Island?" Tanya pria berambut abu-abu tersebut.

"Ya, dan kami tidak tahu mengapa dia kesana, dia tiba-tiba saja beranjak pergi, seakan-akan menemukan sesuatu. Tetapi anehnya, saya dan Shirogane-sama tidak bisa menghubungin Naoto-sama sama sekali sejak kemarin."

Para anggota Investigation Team saling menatap mendengar itu. Mereka memiliki perasaan buruk mengenai ini, dan mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naoto, raut wajah mereka sangat menunjukkan perasaan itu.

"Ah, saya harus kembali ke Shirogane Estate, permisi..." Yakushiji menunduk sebelum kemudian meninggalkan foodcourt Junes. Situasi di foodcourt itu menjadi sepi, para anggota Investigation Team terdiam karena masih merasa terkejut dan khawatir.

"Ini...memang mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Naoto ya?" Ujar gadis yg berambut bob.

"Mungkin kita harus mencoba TV world." Ucap pria berambut abu-abu itu, dahinya mengernyit.

"TV world? Kenapa harus TV world, partner?" Yosuke menaikan satu alisnya sambil melipat lengannya.

"Yah...di mimpi kita muncul Izanami kan? Dan Naoto sekarang tidak dapat dihubungi."

"Masuk akal...bagian electronic tadi kulihat sedang sepi sekarang, kita kesana sekarang saja, partner!"

Souji menatap ke seluruh anggota tim, ketika mereka mengangguk, Souji pun berkata, "Kita kesana sekarang."

* * *

**TV WORLD**

* * *

"Hei-hei, ada apa dengan tempat ini? Bukannya tempat ini sudah menjadi macam taman surga?" Kanji menatap sekelilingnya, TV World yang seharusnya telah menjadi sebuah taman yang luas, sekarang berwana putih bersih dan terdapat banyak miniatur2 suatu tower, dan miniatur berbagai monster.

Tempat itu terlihat tenang, namun terasa aneh.

"Sensei! Kalian semua!" Mereka mendengar sebuah suara, lalu mereka dapat melihat sebuah maskot berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Teddie!" Souji memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Ketika Teddie telah sampai disisinya, Souji pun langsung bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini?"

"Itu...Aku tidak tahu, ketika aku kembali kesini kemarin, tempat ini sudah menjadi seperti ini."

"Aneh..."

"Oh, kemarin aku sempat merasakan Nao-chan kemari!"

"Apa?" Ujar seluruh anggota Team Investigation.

"Anehnya, aku merasakan dia di...tempat kita melawan Izanami dulu."

Semua saling bertatapan, mendengar ini mereka merasa bahwa mimpi mereka semua semalam sudah pasti ada hubungannya dengan menghilangnya Naoto Shirogane.

"Teddie, apa Naoto masih disana?" Tanya Souji lagi.

"Nggak, aku sudah nggak merasakannya, bau nya tidak lama disini...Apa yang terjadi dengan Nao-chan?"

Souji berpikir untuk sesaat, "...Semua, kita kesana sekarang, persiapkan diri kalian."

* * *

**YOMOTSU HIRASAKA**

* * *

Ketika mereka sampai disana, mereka menyadari ada yang aneh. Labirin di tempat itu sudah tiada, dan mereka langsung sampai di tempat terakhir dungeon itu; tempat pertarungan terakhir mereka.

Kemudian mereka lanjut berjalan menyusuri tempat itu...sampai mereka melihat sebuah sosok.

Sosok yang sangat mengejutkan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka pun menyiapkan diri mereka, walau mereka saat ini tidak membawa senjata, namun mereka siap dengan persona mereka. Siapa yang tidak akan bersiaga ketika sosok yang mereka lihat tidak lain adalah...

Izanami.

"Kepala yang panas tidak akan bisa menemukan kebenaran, wahai manusia." Ujar dewi itu dengan sebuah senyuman penuh arti, dan sedikit tertawa.

"Dimana Naoto?" Tanya Souji dengan nada tinggi, terbawa emosi melihat sosok yang pernah membuat mereka nyaris menghembuskan nafas yang terakhir. Rasa amarah dan dendam tumbuh di hati Souji mengingat seluruh kejadian yang lalu, dia masih belum bisa memaafkan monster yang mengaku dewi ini.

Wajah dewi itu berubah dingin untuk sesaat, "Tenanglah, aku memanggil kalian bukan karena ingin mewarnai tempat ini semakin merah karena darah."

Walau merasa sedikit aneh akan kata-katanya, seluruh Investigation Team pun sedikit melemaskan tubuh mereka dan berdiri dengan sedikit lebih tenang. Mereka merasa bahwa dewi terkutuk satu ini mungkin memang tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu yang akan merugikan mereka semua.

"Kenapa kau panggil kami? Apa maksud dari kata-katamu di mimpi kami?" dua pertanyaan langsung dijatuhkan oleh Souji, dahinya mengernyit.

"Dia, gadis mungil itu suatu saat akan membutuhkan kalian, aku sekedar ingin memberitahu kalian."

"Maksudmu Naoto?" Lagi, sebuah pertanyaan keluar dari Souji, Izanami hanya menatapnya.

"Dan aku memanggil kalian juga karena aku ingin mengutarakan suatu hal secara langsung kepada kalian; gadis itu akan baik-baik saja, walau pasti akan terluka, tapi kematian tidak akan mungkin menjadi jalan yang harus dilaluinya, jangan cari gadis itu, kalian akan dapat menemukan gadis itu ketika dia membutuhkan kalian."

"Hey dewi brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan kepada Naoto hah? ?" Kanji mengeluarkan persona nya, terlihat siap menyerang, Yosuke menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terbawa emosi dan melakukan suatu hal yang bodoh.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas budi dengan membantunya."

"Membantu dalam hal apa? ?"

"Sesuatu."

"JAWAB YANG BENAR DASAR DEWI BRENG- -ughhmmm" Yosuke menutup mulut Kanji, dia menarik tubuhnya dengan bantuan Souji.

"Sungguh tidak sopan...ya, hanya itu yang ingin kukatakan..." Sosok dewi itu menghilang tanpa jejak, meninggalkan Investigation Team dengan sebuah pertanyaan besar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naoto?

"Souji-kun, ada TV disana." Ucap Yukiko sambil menunjuk ke suatu TV yang ada di tempat itu.

"Aku merasakan sebuah barier yang kuat menutupi TV itu, Yukiko-senpai." Rise mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa curiga mengapa TV itu memiliki barier, ada apa dibalik TV itu?ba

Tiba-tiba pria yang berbadan besar yang memakai baju tengkorak melepaskan diri dari Yosuke dan Souji dan berlari kearah TV tersebut, namun tubuhnya menabrak TV tersebut dengan sangat keras, tidak dapat memasuki TV tersebut. Yang melihatnya melakukan tindakan sembrono itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sudah menduga bahwa itu yang akan terjadi jika mencoba memasuki TV misterius itu.

Tetapi pria yang tampak seperti preman itu tidak mau menyerah, dia mencoba memukul-mukul TV itu, namun dia akhirnya berhenti ketika sedikit darah tampak pada kepalan tangannya.

"Sial!" Teriaknya.

"Kanji-kun! Sabar!" Rise yang tidak kuasa melihat temannya seperti itu pun akhirnya mendekatinya. Walau sedikit takut, tapi gadis itu mencoba untuk menarik lengan Kanji, pria itu kemudian menatap idol itu dengan wajah kesal.

"Ck..." Geram pria bertubuh besar itu.

Dahi Souji mengernyit, matanya dengan tajam menatap TV yang tidak dapat dilalui itu. Pria berambut abu-abu itu menemukan satu konklusi; Naoto berada di balik TV itu. Matanya menyipit, rasa penasaran menderanya dengan hebat, namun dia tahu bahwa dia belum bisa melakukan apapun saat ini.

Dan Souji merasa aneh, apa yang sebenarnya dewi terkutuk ini lakukan? Dia memang terlihat tidak ingin melukai siapapun, tapi pertanyaannya adalah dimana Naoto? Apa yang dewi itu lakukan kepada Detective Prince itu? Dan kenapa harus DIA?

Dan apa maksud dari balas budi?

Pria berambut abu-abu itu menghela nafasnya, memang dia dan teman-temannya tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk saat ini, dan hanya bisa mempercayai dewi itu untuk sementara ini. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan sekarang.

Souji kemudian menyadari bahwa semua menatap padanya, seakan-akan berkata 'Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?', pria itu menghela nafasnya lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada ide harus apa kita sekarang."

* * *

Erangan kecil terlepas dari bibir seorang gadis yang mungil, matanya secara pelan terbuka. Pandangannya buram untuk sesaat, dan akhirnya pandangannya menjadi jelas ketika dia mengedipkan matanya. Gadis itupun akhirnya terduduk, dia pun mengerang lagi dan memegang kepalanya, dia dapat merasakan rasa pusing dan letih menderanya, dahinya mengernyit, sempat bingung mengapa dia merasa seperti ini.

'Ah...tentu saja, semalam aku menggunakan personaku di dunia nyata.' Dengan cepat gadis itu memikirkan sebuah kesimpulan.

'Tidak disangka, ternyata persona benar-benar bisa digunakan di dunia nyata, tetapi aku sudah mencoba sebelumnya dan tidak bisa, lalu kenapa sekarang bisa? Apa karena fenomena yang di sebut Dark Hour itu? Tetapi semalam aku memang merasakan sedikit kesulitan mengeluarkan personaku, karena lebih memakan stamina.' Pikir gadis itu, mencoba membuat deduksi berdasarkan data-data yang dia dapatkan.

Lalu dia teringat akan satu hal yang sangat aneh, 'Pistol itu...mereka semua menggunakan sebuah pistol untuk mengeluarkan persona mereka, apa karena memang mengeluarkan persona di dunia nyata sebenarnya sangat sulit?' Gadis itu mengangguk, merasa mulai menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan mengapa dia merasa lebih letih dari biasanya.

"Ah, iya, jam berapa ini?" Naoto menoleh sekelilingnya untuk mencari jam, namun dia lupa bahwa dia baru saja 'pindah' ke asrama itu, tentu saja hal kecil seperti jam belum ada. Dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan mengambil jam tangannya yang berada di atas meja, Naoto menggaruk kepalanya ketika menyadari bahwa waktu telah siang, dan dia belum pernah tertidur sampai setelat itu...kecuali waktu dia pertama kali mendapatkan personanya.

"Nah, harus apa aku sekarang..." Kemudian gadis itu membawa satu set baju dan perlengkapan mandinya ke kamar mandi yang ada diluar, karena tidak ada kamar mandi di kamarnya.

Dia harus melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk memastikan para persona-user lainnya sedang sekolah sebelum dia memasuki kamar mandi untuk wanita.

'Cepat atau lambat sepertinya aku harus memberitahu mereka...soal genderku.'

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, gadis itu pun keluar dari kamar mandinya, sebuah pikiran muncul di benaknya, mereka menggunakan Laundry Service untuk mencuci bajunya ya? Karena di kamar mandi terdapat beberapa keranjang yang berisikan baju-baju, dan di setiap keranjang memiliki nama.

Namun gadis itu memilih untuk mencuci baju-bajunya sendiri. Setidaknya, hingga mereka semua tahu bahwa gender detektif itu sebenarnya adalah wanita.

Naoto pun kembali ke kamarnya dan meletakkan bajunya di pojok ruangan, berpikir untuk mencuci baju-bajunya di lain waktu. Karena gadis itu memutuskan untuk berkeliling hari ini, untuk mengetahui lebih dalam mengenai 'masa' ini, dan juga untuk berbelanja perlengkapan sehari-hari.

Dahinya mengernyit, 'Tunggu...uangku tidak mungkin bisa digunakan dimasa ini, dan aku tidak bisa sembarang kerja karena aku bukan Naoto Shirogane masa ini, jadi tidak bisa membuat CV, terlalu riskan.'

Naoto hanya bisa menghela nafas dengan pasrah ketika sebuah solusi dari masalah ini muncul di benaknya.

Pekerjaan malam, atau pekerjaan ilegal.

'Ah ya Tuhan...'

* * *

**PAULOWNIA MALL**

* * *

Untungnya, school trip Yasogami High tahun lalu-yang di masanya- adalah Tatsumi Port Island ini, dan gadis detektif itu masih ingat jalan yang ada di kota ini, terutama menuju mall ini. Dahinya mengernyit mengingat suatu kejadian yang terjadi di mall ini.

Lalu sebuah pemikiran muncul, Escapade, tentu saja!

Tempat itu adalah night club, tidak salahnya mencoba untuk kerja disana, karena pekerjaan di night club 'biasanya' tidak terlalu 'rumit' untuk di dapatkan. Tapi pertanyaannya, pekerjaan apa di night club yang cocok dengannya?

"Hei! Kau!"

Gadis itu tersentak kaget, dengan cepat dia pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara untuk menemukan seorang wanita, dari tebakannya kemungkinan wanita ini sudah setengah baya, atau setidaknya berumur 30 tahun keatas.

"Uhm...y-ya?"

"Kamu dari tadi berdiri dan menatap club ini, ada apa? Club ini kan hanya buka pada malam hari."

Oh, gadis detektif itu sepertinya tanpa sadar menatap club Escapade ini dalam waktu yang cukup lama sehingga orang ini bingung.

"Ah tidak, saya hanya memikirkan pekerjaan paruh waktu..."

"...Disini?"

"...Ah iya, saya sedang sangat butuh uang saat ini." Mengucapkan kalimat ini sangatlah berat untuk seorang Naoto Shirogane, karena tempat macam club ini benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan personalitynya, namun apa daya, gadis itu benar-benar membutuhkan sebuah pekerjaan paruh waktu di masa ini.

"Hmm...butuh uang ya..." Wanita itu menatap Naoto dari atas sampai bawah, sebelum sebuah senyuman muncul di bibirnya. Tanpa bicara apapun wanita itu menarik lengan Naoto kearah club itu.

"Tu-Tunggu...hey nyonya!"

Lalu wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, dan membuka pintu club itu, ini membuat Naoto membelalakkan matanya. Tapi dengan ini Naoto bisa menebak, bahwa wanita ini kemungkinan adalah pemilik dari club ini.

Pintu tertutup di belakang wanita itu, "Kamu, siapa namamu?"

"A-Aku...Naoto Shirogane."

"Perempuan bukan?" Ini membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut, bagaimana bisa wanita ini tahu gendernya?

"Ah...I-Iya."

"Yap, aku sangat butuh kau, nak. Sangat butuh aku bisa pekerjakan kamu malam ini juga. Apa kau mau?"

Ini sangat tiba-tiba untuk gadis itu, dan sangat mengkhawatirkan, tapi faktanya dia memang membutuhkan sebuah penghasilan agar dapat hidup di masa ini. Pekerjaan ini mungkin sangat beresiko, tapi gadis itu merasa bahwa dia cukup pintar dan kuat untuk menghadapi hal yang _aneh-aneh_.

"Saya mau saja, asalkan bukan pekerjaan yang menjajakan tubuh saya." Ucapnya dengan sangat polos, mendengar ini wanita itu tertawa kecil, dan kemudian menepuk pundak Naoto.

"Oh tidak, pekerjaanmu sangat simple, kau tahu host club?"

Tunggu, apa?

"Sebelum kamu bertanya, ya, host club adalah pekerjaan 'lelaki' untuk 'menemani' wanita. Oleh karena itu aku sangat membutuhkanmu," Wanita itu menatap gadis detektif itu dari kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan sebuah senyuman, "kamu memiliki figur yang sangat tampan, nak."

_Apa_?

Adalah satu kata yang terus terngiang di dalam pikiran Naoto, tidak habis pikir dia ditawari pekerjaan macam ini. Tetapi, ini terdengar tidak terlalu membahayakan, pekerjaannya hanya menemani wanita kan? Tidak mungkin ada hal aneh-aneh yang akan terjadi, karena dia juga wanita.

Ya kan?

Walau merasa sedikit takut, tapi gadis itu mengangguk, "...Aku terima pekerjaan ini."

"Bagus! Nak Naoto, kamu sudah menyelamatkanku! Oh, namaku Mai Kotobuki, salam kenal!"

"Salam Kenal, Kotobuki-san." Gadis itu menunduk, wanita itu terlihat baik, sepertinya dia bisa mempercayainya.

'Yah, tapi aku harus tetap waspada, tempat ini tetap saja tempat yang negatif untukku.' Pikir gadis itu sambil meninggalkan club tempat dia akan bekerja nanti.

Sepertinya pengalaman-pengalaman yang jauh di luar ekspektasinya akan banyak terjadi di masa ini.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: Setelah sekian tahun...akhirnya mengupdate fanfic ini.**

**Sudah lama tidak menulis, mudah-mudahan tulisan saya masih layak untuk dibaca dan ngga terlalu karatan hehe. Berdoa saja setelah ini gua masih bisa melanjutkan hype menulis fanfic Persona, karena akhir-akhir ini sudah nggak nulis2, hiks.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**


End file.
